


Traditionally Speaking

by magician



Series: Traditions series [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seasonal, Secret Santa, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: A letter from Naomi sparks a conversation.





	Traditionally Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:** **Traditions** – due 7th Dec/revealed 8th Dec

"So, what does Naomi have to say," Jim asked as he watched Blair read her latest letter.  
  
"She's just finished a visit with a friend in Boston.  She's traveling to Scotland for First-foot." Blair took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Jim came over and started massaging Blair's neck.  "Oh, that feels wonderful," Blair crooned softly.  "You have truly magic hands."  He folded the note and put it in its envelope.  "She's invited us to come along. After all, it's tradition that the First-footer be a tall, dark-haired male." He groaned in pleasure as Jim moved to his shoulders. "Especially a strikingly handsome one."  
  
Jim kept up the steady kneading, slowly working out the knots in Blair's back. "Doesn't your Mom celebrate anything conventional?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Blair thought for a moment while he melted into Jim's hands.  "Conventional, hm. Not so much.  Traditional, maybe."  
  
Jim snorted. "Like what? She celebrates more weird things than any three people I know."  
  
"Well, that's true enough.  However, she _does_ make a habit of doing something for the Solstices and the Equinoxes.  Although I expect _how_ she actually celebrates them has more to do with the people she's with than her personal beliefs.  She kind of co-opts their traditions."  
  
"You usually celebrate the Solstice -- at least the Winter one."  
  
Blair nodded.  "Yeah, I do, but that one seems to be really meaningful to many cultures.  The concept of driving away the darkness and celebrating the return of the light is pretty much at the heart of mankind. There's something so universal about it. It might even be coded into our DNA." He patted Jim's hand in thanks and stood up and stretched.  "What about you? Any traditions you hold near and dear?"  
  
Jim shook his head.  "The few traditions we got from our grandparents kind of faded away once Mom wasn't around to keep them going. There's nothing I particularly hold onto," he said, a bit wistfully.    
  
"But you'd like to?" Blair asked softly, as he tugged Jim over to the couch.  
  
Jim shrugged as they sat. "Maybe.  How long does it take to build a tradition?"  
  
"Well, traditions are, by definition, something that's gone on for a long time or been handed down generationally or culturally or socially.  But they all _start_ with the first time, like when people say, 'we've started a tradition to'… um… like, open a present on Christmas Eve, or work in a soup kitchen once a month, or whatever.  Normally, people want to start traditions when their life circumstances change--like when they get married or have kids. Once you start it, you need to continue with some sort of regularity.  How long until it becomes a tradition is subjective, based on how often you're doing it, but it'd have to continue for a significant time. Like a habit." Blair eyed him quizzically. "Do you have something in mind?"  
  
"Having sex every month on the anniversary of our first time?" Jim suggested hopefully.  
  
Blair chuffed out a laugh and gave Jim a shoulder shove.  "Since we're still boffing pretty much every chance we get, we're going to have to wait at least a decade before we can even _start_ that tradition."  
  
Jim thought about what he remembered from his own life and what he'd seen with other friends.  He had to admit that most of the people he knew, either from his Army days or since he'd left the service didn't seem to have any strong traditions.  Perhaps they did, and he just hadn't noticed.  "I want to do something, but… I hate to say this because you're going to make fun of me." Blair looked at him quizzically and Jim sighed dramatically.  "I'm going to have to do a little research on it."  
  
Blair shot a fist in the air and gave a quick bark of laughter.  "The man can be taught.  It's a miracle!"  He grinned at Jim's eye roll.  "Okay, okay.  I'm not going to bombard you with all the traditions I know or have seen in my travels.  You do your research and we'll talk."  He gave Jim a quick kiss.  "I can't wait to see what you come up with."  
  
Jim pulled him closer and they settled into the couch, ready to relax and watch the Seahawks. The team wasn't in contention for the Superbowl, but their games were usually exciting enough to watch, at least in the comfort of their home.  He settled a little deeper, snugging Blair close, as he thought about this new project he'd decided to take on and why it had suddenly become important. Although, of course, he knew.  It was because they were now a couple.    
  
To his surprise, he was looking forward to establishing new traditions, especially because he'd get to share them with Blair.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continue this, but whether for Secret Santa will depend on how the prompts inspire. ;^)  
> UPDATE: There were a few more prompts I found to continue the story--they're now incorporated in the series.


End file.
